


There's a First Time for Everything

by onebrightroad



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebrightroad/pseuds/onebrightroad
Summary: Life has changed directions for a new Torchwood recruit.
Relationships: Alice Guppy/Emily Holroyd
Kudos: 3





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> My first femslash and drabble, and one I'm still proud of—enough to go spelunking through old LJ posts to find it again.

She couldn’t tell you when things changed. When obligation and duty became gratitude, and then loyalty and finally, devotion. When the subtle seduction of being seen, chosen, appreciated for her talents and cultivated under the hand of a skilled and disciplined mentor made her bloom and changed her heart. Things had moved so fast, taken such strange turns. But she couldn’t go back, won’t stop.

All Alice knows now is the taste of lips soft as rose petals and as sweet, and her own rising joy as Emily teaches her something new to do with her strong and clever hands.


End file.
